Hurt to Love
by lovinlife123
Summary: When Jaden's dad dies What could happen between him and Alexis? Sorry bad summery! NOW REVISED


Jaden's POV

"YUKI!!" Crowler yelled into my ear.

I shot up "I didn't do it!"

"Well you must have, the Chancellor wants you." Crowler said smirking.

I go up and left the room without a word… which was odd for me, but I knew something was wrong. When I walked into Chancellor's office I saw my mom and both of my uncles.

"Mom?! Uncle Seto?? Uncle Mokaba??" I asked surprised, I knew why Uncle Seto was here .He owned the place, but why my mom and Uncle Mokie?

"Sit down Jaden," My mother said in a depressed voice, well that's not normal she's usually really cheerful.

"Jaden" Mom took a breath "Your father is…" He turned to Seto unable to finish.

My Father was one of my Uncle's best friends. Richie Yuki. " What happened to dad?"

"Jaden Your father is… died" Uncle Seto choked out the last word. Mom burst into tears. " Yesterday in a car accident."

"No," I'm not going to except this.

"Baby," My mom hugged me, " I'm sorry."

SHEPPERED'S POV

I looked at the sense in front of me. Jaden one of my best students was losing it. You could see the destruction in his eyes as he finally broke down into his mother's chest. After a few minutes Jaden broke away from his mother and ran start out of the door. No one would see him classes were still in session.

Alexis' POV

Jaden never came back from the Chancellor's office all of us are getting worried. Jaden couldn't have been expelled could he?

"Jaden can't be expelled," Syrus said trying to convince himself.

We all knew it was possible Jaden's Grades bombed. Crowler looked like he knew it he was grinning like a crazy idiot when Jaden left the room. I saw Jaden's face, as he left he looked like something was about to happen and he knew it.

It was about an hour till curfew I decided to go check at the Slifer's dorms to see if Jaden was there. On the way there I caught a red jacket sitting at the cliffs.

"Jaden?" He didn't turn around. "Jaden" I said a little louder. Still no response, I walked over to him. When I got near him it looked like Jaden but he didn't act like Jaden, he was … different. "Are you ok?" no movement, well it was a stupid question. "I'll take that as a no. Do you want too be alone?" No movement. "I'll take that as a yes." I got up to leave.

"Lex?" he said in a small voice not looking at me. I sat back down. " Have you ever lost someone you love?"

I was shocked at the question, "Yes… if you count Atticus' disappearance," I said quietly.

"I guess that counts but, have anyone you ever loved died… someone who was very very close to you?" he finally looked at me his eyes were blood shot and his face was tear streaked.

"No, Jaden." Than what he said hit me. "Jaden!" My eyes went wide with shock "Who?" Jaden was in his own world.

"He didn't even say goodbye." He closed his eyes "and he's gone."

"Jaden Who?" as I hugged him.

"My… my dad" he burst into fresh tears, and sobbed into my shoulder.

I was so shocked, " Jaden I'm sorry."

His tears slowed and looked at me. " Lex I-I-don't want to lose someone I love again. Lex I don't want to lose you."

"Neither do I Jay. When?" I didn't finish my sentence.

"I found out when I went to the Chancellor's office. My mom and uncles are here… they're probably worried, I ran out on them." He looked ashamed.

I got up "well we better go find them".

He looked up, "their probably at my dorm."

We set of to the Slifer dorms.

Syrus' POV

I was sitting on my bed waiting for Jay to come back. When SETO KAIBA walked in to the door with another male and a female.

He looked at me, "is this Jaden's dorm?"

I nodded mutely.

The lady looked up hopefully, "oh do you know where he is," her voice was pleading. It was weird she looked just like the Dark Magician Girl only older.

I shook my head, "no sorry."

At that moment Alexis and Jaden walked in the door. Jaden's eyes were blood shot. What happened to my friend?

Jaden's POV

When I walked in to the room I saw that I was right and my family along with Syrus was standing in my room.

"Jaden," My mom threw herself on me. I would have usually laughed at my mother's antics (lol that is a word right) but I didn't feel like laughing.

Uncle Seto pulled her of me. "Silvi you're going to suffocate your son,"

Syrus looked shocked at this statement. Lex seemed to have put together the pieces.

I smiled a very small smile at Syrus and Lex. Uncle Mokie opened up the door and Mindy, Baston, Chazz, Jasmine, Zane (doesn't seem like Zane), and Atticus fell out the door.

"So Slacker got expelled?" Chazz said carelessly. I didn't care but Lex did. She grabbed the closet thing to her (which just happened to be a Very sharp pencil) and chucked it at Chazz. He ducked just in time.

"Young lady!" My mom looked shocked. I put a hand on my mother's hand.

"It'll get worse," I said to her in a low voice.

I sulked to her and stopped her from chucking another pencil at Chazz.

She calmed down at my touch (he's magic).

"Ohhhhhhhhhh Lex has a boyfriend." Atticus said teasingly. We both looked away from each other and blushed slightly, but there was still a small frown on his face.

Chazz fired up, "NO ALEXIS IS MY OBILISK PIXIE!"

"SHUT UP CHAZZ THERE NOT DENYING IT!" Mindy yelled.

"OMG does that mean there together!" Jasmine also yelled.

"OH CAN EVERYONE SHUT UP!! Can't you see this isn't the right time for this!!" Zane yelled, which wasn't like him.

"If you don't mind this is a privet matter," Uncle Seto said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No they can stay they're my friends."

"Ok so we are holding the funeral in the summer break so you and Rose don't miss it." Mom said looking at the floor. "And we're going to be living with Seto from know on."

"Ok thanks Mom," I flinched when Lex tried to put her hand on my shoulder.

"Someone care to tell us what you are talking about" Mindy said loudly.

"Um…" Alexis looked at me then my family. I nodded slightly and looked at the ground. "Jaden's father died."

All of there reactions were shocked.

"Jaden…" Baston was lost for words.

A few weeks later.

My family went home the next day.

"Listen Jaden," Lex looked at me. "The day you know…"

I understood, "Ya," I said tensely.

"You told me that you didn't want to lose someone you love…" she paused… oh no, I really hope she's not going to bring this up. "You said you didn't want to lose me."

Alexis' POV

"You told me that you didn't want to lose someone you love…" I paused… to look at his reaction; it was blank. "You said you didn't want to lose me."

"Um…" he rubbed his head blushing, "I really don't want to lose you Lex."

"Really?"

"Really really Lex, I do love you."

"So do I Jaden," We must have been getting closer as we were speaking because our noses were touching.

A flash interrupted us. "Ha ha I knew it!!" my idiot brother Atticus yelled.

"THIS ISN"T FAIR!" Chazz yelled. He was crying in the back.

Jaden chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"About time!" Syrus yelled along with Bastion, Zane (very out of character) Mindy and Jasmine.

I shot a death glare at my brother. He just ruined my first kiss!

"So how long?" Atticus was pushing for more information.

Jaden was almost as red as his jacket. I also felt a warm blush tingling in my cheeks.

"Um-um-I-I-um-um" Jaden was stuttering, "RUN!" Jaden grabbed my hand and we ran away. We ran to the spot where Jaden told me his father was died.

"Um… so Lex about before" He was still red.

"Where were we?" I kissed him.

"Alexis whatever-your-middle-name-is Rhodes will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Jaden whatever-your-middle-name-is Yuki, I will be your girlfriend." I laughed. "Oh and Jaden my middle names Luna."

"Really my aunt's name is that." Jaden mused, "My middle name is… you know I don't think I have a middle name."

"Wow Jaden just wow!" I was laughing at Jaden's face.

"Are you laughing at me?" He pouted that just made me laugh harder. He whispered in my ear. "You know we're technically engaged," he got up and bolted out of the clearing.

"Jaden!!, You idiot get back here!!" I ran after him.

Atticus' POV

"RUN!" Jaden yelled as he grabbed Alexis' hand as he ran into the woods. It took us about 5 minutes to find them.

We arrived in time to see Jaden and Sissy sitting on the ground with Lexi laughing her head off.

"Are you laughing at me?" He pouted that just made Lexi laugh harder. He whispered something in her ear then he got up and bolted out of the clearing.

"Jaden!!, You idiot get back here!!" Lex ran after him.

Crowler's POV

I was walking through the woods sulking. Jaden had not been expelled but he did seem more down then usual. It had turned out that his father had died. Poor fellow, wait am I feeling bad for the Slacker? Am I becoming a GOOD GUY!? At that moment Jaden shot out of the woods right in front of me. Alexis was right after him.

"Jaden get back here!" She yelled they were running around me like two year olds.

Chazz POV

HOW COULD SLACKER BE DATING ALEXIS!!!!!  
Atticus and the rest of us were looking behind the trees Jaden and I were running around Crowler. How pathetic. Lexi finally caught Jaden by grabbing his arm.

"Now you have some explaining to do Mister!" She pulled him over; she seemed oblivious to the rest of us. "How do you know what Fiancée (How do you spell that??)? Means?!?"

I looked around only Syrus, Jazz, and Mindy seemed to know what she was talking about.

"I asked Syrus." He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

Alexis' face softened and she laughed.

I finally exploded, "What are you talking about?!?"

They looked at us shocked to find that they weren't alone.

"Well" Syrus begin to explain, "Jaden and Alexis are engaged because Jaden won a duel against Harrington."

"No way Harrington is supposes to be as strong as Zane." Bastion said astonished.

"But I WON"T EXCEPT this!" Crowler yelled. We all jumped we forgot he was still here.

"To bad Teach, to late." Jaden said looking into space.

Alexis POV

I put my arms around Jaden's waist and kissed his cheek.

"HA they are dating!!!" Atticus yelled.

"Yes, yes we are." I answered.


End file.
